Lab Rats: Spase Twins
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: I read so many Spike and Chase twins/cousins fanfics and decided to do one of my own. Rated T for Spike stuff
1. Protector Unleashed

**Protector Unleashed- **

Chase shivered and stared into the cold eyes of his captor.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the Bionic demanded, trying to sound brave.

The captor smirked but didn't answer as they placed the knife they were holding to his chest and began carving through the shirt. Chase couldn't stop the pained grunts from leaving but he was able to stop the screams.

When the captor stopped, Chase looked at his chest before swallowing back vomit and he laid his head back on the metal table as he blinked back tears of pain.

"Now, to present the Devils creations heart to my lord" the captor snarled, they placed the knife to Chase's chest and pressed down.

Chase breath in a panic and finally screamed as a fiery heat of pain went through him.

**Commando App Engaged **

**Commando App Disengaged **

Chase breathe heavily and groaned as he closed his eyes; his entire body felt like lead.

"Chase" a familiar voice said, "Chase, you have to get up"

The youngest Bionics' vision began to blacken.

"Chase, get up"

He blinked, trying to clear his vision, he saw a figure kneeling next to him, the figure looked familiar.

"A-Adam?" Chase forced out.

"Try again Baby Face"

Chase looked closer, having to squint his eyes through the blurriness and pain.

"Y-you're m-me" the boy slurred in confusion.

"No, I'm Spike"

"S~Spike?" Chase slurred before closing his eyes, "'m t~red"

"No Chase, stay awake"

Chase frowned, he could've sworn Spike sounded worried, but that made no sense. Spike was a ruthless killing machine with no feelings, at least, that's what everyone kept telling him.

"W~ke m~e when th' ot'ers come~" Chase murmured and felt his body numbing more as he allowed sleep to take him.

Before he passed out, he felt something lifting him up.


	2. Home

**Home- **

Spike carried his other half towards their home. Chase had a deep stab wound over his heart, and lacerations all across his body. Spike tightened his hands, wanting to punch something, or someone.

No one, I mean no one was allowed to hurt Chase!

Spike finally got to the front door and he laid his alternate self on the porch before ringing the doorbell and leaving.

* * *

Bree and Adam were getting ready to go out and look for their little brother again when they heard the doorbell, soon after Tasha was calling them, saying she found Chase.

The four (bionic, father and step-brother) raced upstairs (Bree got up there first) and went to the sofa where their brother laid unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Bree gasped at the sight of him.

"I don't know, I found him on the porch after the bell rang" Tasha explained.

* * *

Chase slowly awoke, his everything hurt. He opened his blue eyes and scanned his surroundings; he was in his capsule. He tried to remember how he got there but the only thing that came back was pain before comfort.

He pushed open the door and slid out of it before heading to the house. When he left the elevator, he saw his family sitting on the couch, talking.

Bree was the first to notice him.

"Chase" she super-speeded over and hugged him, "how do you feel?"

"Sore, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Davenport said, "all we know is that you disappeared on a mission than appeared on the porch a week later"

Chase frowned in confusion, he tried to go back in his memory of the event but nothing came up, almost as if Spike had control. Chase voiced that concern.

"Well, I'd say it was a good thing Spike was in control, who knows what could have happened if he wasn't" Tasha smiled.

The rest of the family agreed.

* * *

_He walked through the darkened city, hungry and alone. Not knowing if he'd be accepted by his family, no his Other's family. _

_He found a dark alleyway and decided it was a good place as any to rest. _

Chase opened his eyes, saw the lab and fell back asleep.


	3. Being Alive

**Being Alive- **

-A Month Later-

Gun fire lit up the air as the Bionic siblings hid behind wooden boxes and metal canisters.

Their mission was supposed to be a simple get-in-get-info-get-out op, but that turned sideways when a guard spotted them while Chase was getting the information needed.

"Adam, use your heat vision on that light, Bree, use that rope to tie them up after getting rid of their weapons, I still need to get the information"

The two did as they were told and once the people were taken down, Chase downloaded the rest of the information and they made their escape.

* * *

Spike shook with hunger as he entered a food market, he had found a twenty-dollar bill on the ground the other day and decided to use it for today's lunch. He took a $1.95 bottle of water and a $2.50 bag of bread, with the tax it equaled $16.45; he had $3.55 left (in which he decided to keep for tomorrow's meal).

Spike exited the store and went back to his little alleyway. He ate a few slices of bread before drinking some water and storing them in a small crevice behind him.

…

That night, Spike was sleeping soundly when he heard voices. He cracked open his eyes in time to see a metal bat strike down. He cried out when it hit his knee before springing into action.

There were screams of pain from both sides as two fought against one. Weapons against fists.

Soon enough, weapons won and they beat Spike as he tried to protect his stomach and ribs.

"Not so tough now, are you?" a voice sneered before, after one last kick, leaving.

Spike shivered and laid there, pain filling his every breath. He closed his eyes and fell into a sweet darkness.

* * *

Donald Davenport was working on a new invention with Chase when his Daven-Phone rang, he answered without checking the caller id.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, is this Donald Davenport?" _

"Speaking"

_"Hello Davenport, I am Mr. Noris at Mission Creek Hospital and I am calling you to tell you that one of your children, a Chase Davenport, was brought in." _

Donald blinked in surprise and glanced at his youngest, who looked just as surprised, "I'm sorry, what?"

_"Your son, Chase Davenport, seems to have been in some sort of fight and was brought in with broken bone and lacerations" _

Donald frowned, "The must be some misunderstanding, Chase is with me right now"

_"Is there a possibility that this boy is Chase's twin?" _

Davenport opened his mouth to say 'no', but Chase stopped him by grabbing the phone.

"Yes, I do, but I haven't seen him in a while, we'll be right over" he then hung up.

"What'd you do that for?" Donald asked his youngest.

"Remember when I told you that I saw Spike before blacking out and thought it was just in my head?"

"Yeah?"

"What if it wasn't in my head? What if Spike is actually out there? Alone? Hurt?"

"Okay, okay. We'll see if it's him, if not, we'll leave, understood?"

Chase nodded.

* * *

Spike groaned as he awoke, he felt like he was hit by another Bionic.

Spike cracked open his eyes and was startled to see his other, Chase, and his father, Mr. Davenport, sitting there, watching him.

"Spike?" Chase asked?

"Who else would it be, Barbie Body?!" Spike snarled before coughing.

"Yup, that's Spike" Davenport stated.

"How did this happen?" Chase asked.

"Got jumped by an asshole" Spike bluntly responded.

"Language, and I meant, how did you and I separate?"

"Oh, that" Spike scratched his head, "all I know is that I was in control, then suddenly I was my own person and you were in control of your own body"

Chase nodded, though Spike could tell he was as confused as him.

"The doctor said you can leave in a day or so, then I can check what made this happen and fix it" Donald said, "come on Chase"

"Wait!" Spike sat up more, "what do you mean by 'fix it'?"

"I mean send you back into the chip"

Spike blinked in disbelief, his own _FATHER _didn't want him!

Spike looked over at Chase and saw that Chase looked as equally as shocked as he felt. Donald and Chase left, the door closing behind them.

"But..." Spike whispered, a pit in his stomach, "I like being alive"

* * *

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**I apologize for the long wait and I plan on updating the next (and last) chapter sometime next week or later tonight.**_

_**Also be on the look out for Spase Twins: Oneshots!**_

_**Have a great life,**_

_**Sparrow-Talon**_


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family- **

Chase couldn't believe it, Spike was alive and, in that room, and Davenport wanted to put him back in the Chip?!

Chase took one last look at Spike's room door having heard what his other had said and felt sorry for him. Spike didn't ask to be released, but Spike wanted to stay released, wanted to stay alive; Spike wanted to be more than some program.

"Davenport, maybe Spike can live with us" Chase said out loud when they were almost home.

Home, another thing Chase had that Spike didn't. That, and a family.

"He's only a program Chase, meant to harm others, he's also unstable and too unpredictable"

"Yeah, but he's alive; and he protected me when he didn't have to! He wants to stay alive!" Chase argued back.

Davenport looked at Chase in surprise.

"Please Davenport, just give him a chance" this time Chase begged.

* * *

Spike caught the bouncy ball for what seemed to be the thousandth time when Donald Davenport and Chase entered. Spike looked at them, feeling his chest hurt.

…

Spike braced himself for being forced to the basement and to be made back into a program when Davenport opened the door.

They entered and Spike gasped in surprised delight.

Banners and balloons decorated the living room, his ('Chase's' Spike corrected) family smiling brightly, and a large banner was in the middle of the room.

The family yelled what was written on the banner.

"Welcome to the Family, Spike!"


End file.
